They Would Have Noticed
by Mrs. Lemondrop
Summary: One-shot. Due to a snow storm, the start of classes has been delayed. All of the students have been sent back to their respective Common Rooms where Ron and Hermione share a couch and some sweets. :)


**They Would Have Noticed**

It was a cold winter's morning and crisp snow covered every nick and cranny on the Hogwarts school grounds. The windows were frosted with stubborn snowflakes, and the delicate patterns could still be seen through the glass. In contrast to the noisy storm the night before, this day was calm, serene, and content. While there wasn't a sound to be heard out in the biting weather, it was a different story inside the ancient castle.

In order to avoid catastrophe, Headmaster Dumbledore had delayed classes in defense that a few hours laziness was more beneficial than a broken neck. The students had accepted this decision warmly and, since they were already awake and ready for school when the news was received, they all headed back to their houses to relax. However, in the Gryffindor house, relaxation wasn't exactly what was occurring…

Dean and Seamus were playing a noisy game of Exploding Snap, laughing loudly and slapping each other on the back when a noteworthy noise had been made. Dennis and Colin Creevey were surveying the room with their cameras, taking pictures whenever possible in order to remember the day (just like every other moment for that matter), Lavender and Parvati were eagerly flipping through _Witch Weekly, _attempting to discover a new, mandatory charm to use on their hair. Ginny and Harry sat on a secluded love seat, dozing off on each other, and Ron and Hermione sat on the couch squarely before the fire. He was flipping through _Quidditch Through The Times _and half-listening to the light-hearted conversation taking place between Hermione and Neville.

Since Christmas was nearing, the room was scattered with Christmas cards and letters from home. A bright fire was blazing in the fireplace, and someone had snuck into the kitchens and retrieved a few snacks that were spread across varying tables around the room.

"Well," Neville was saying, "Me and my Gran are going to visit my uncle and cousins in Ireland. I'm not too thrilled about it…last time I was there I completely forgot where my uncle's house was after visiting the shops, and I was lost for hours. It was quite depressing actually."

Hermione laughed. "I'm sure you'll have better luck this time. It is beautiful there, after all. Plus, you're much older now."

Neville blushed slightly. "Uh, I was there last Christmas."

"Ah."

"Anyway, what are your plans for the holiday?"

Neville watched as Hermione sighed and heavily leaned back onto the couch where Ron's arm was casually slung across. It was their seventh and last year at Hogwarts, and he knew that none of them could believe that it was their last opportunity to decide whether to stay at school for the Christmas holiday, or go home.

Slyly, before she could answer, Ron's fingers wrapped around a thick strand of Hermione's hair and pulled lightly. Just as quickly as his fingers appeared, though, they left, and for a split second, she looked over her shoulder to see who the criminal was. As soon as she spotted Ron's forced, lucid appearance of innocence, she elbowed him a fair bit harder than he deserved.

"_Ouch_!" Ron grasped his stomach and hunched over it dramatically. Then, looking up at his friend with puppy dog eyes whined, "Hermiiiiiiiiiiiioneeee…"

"Oh, Ron, you big prat, stop being such a baby, will you?" Hermione leaned over Ron worriedly, despite her accusing tone of voice. "You completely interrupted my conversation with Neville."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked. It was clear between themselves and everyone around them that they were joking, but the argument continually ensued. "I didn't do anything."

Just as quickly as Ron had committed his crime, Hermione reached out and flicked the tip of Ron's nose. Judging from the length of her fingernails, and from the astonished yelp from Ron, it must have been slightly painful.

"_Hermione!"_ Ron instantly began to pout and brought his hand up to his nose. "What was that for?"

"What?" Hermione asked with the same look of innocence as Ron had had moments before. "I didn't do anything!"

"Okay, fine," Ron said sulkily. "I get it. A dose of my own medicine."

Hermione laughed and patted him lightly on the head. "Good boy. Now...how's your nose?"

Ron feigned a wave of pain and pouted once more. "It hurts."

Hermione smiled at him, probably a little longer than was necessary. For a moment, it felt as if there was an invisible bubble hovering between the two of them. A bubble of laughter, of smiles, of swatting each other playfully after such stupid pestering. It stayed there, hovering, as they gazed at each other thoughtfully, a moment absent of any awkwardness, and a moment short enough that nobody else seemed to notice. Finally, Hermione made a slight movement that jolted them out of their reverie.

"Here," she said, leaning over to peel away his hand that was covering his nose. "Let me see." She examined his nose for a few seconds. "Well. That does look quite serious. While there are no signs of blood, I have to warn you that freckles have proven to be quite a danger in recent years."

"Is that so?" he asked, a wave of amusement in his eyes. "What shall I do about this?"

"Actually, you're in luck. I happen to have the medicine right here!" With that, she leaned over and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

Ron laughed out loud as soon as she returned to her seat. "Merlin! It's a miracle! Thank you doctor Granger." Although his voice was full of amusement, his cheeks had flushed lightly.

"Okay," Hermione said, waving her hands in the air as if to brush the incident aside. "Enough of this. But do you know that you haven't eaten for a total of two hours? Is something wrong with you?"

Ron suddenly looked as if someone had smacked him across the head. "Bloody hell! I'm starving! I can't believe I didn't notice this. Be right back..." he mumbled the last bit, too distracted with the array food.

A few moments later, he returned with a plate piled high with every sweet imaginable. Chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, Sugar Quills, toffees, Fizzing Whizbees, and chocolate eclairs could be found toppling over one another. However, off, to the side, there was a small, modest amount of fresh, glistening strawberries. Ron sat down and happily gazed at his food until finally digging in.

Hermione grimaced. "Ron," she said, her hand softly covering her throat as if trying not to gag, "that's disgusting. It's all sugar. Do you know how bad that is for you?"

Without altering his attention, he responded between mouthfuls of junk. "Not everything is sugar, Hermione. Open your eyes, will you?" At her look of disapproval, he instantly pointed to the strawberries. "I got some berries as well. For you. I know they're your favorite."

Lowering her hand, she smiled, half shyly and half contently. "Thanks, Ron. That's really sweet of you."

By this time Neville had long ago wandered away from the conversation in which he was so obviously not a part of. He had gone to be submerged into another discussion, as was everyone else in the Common Room. But, if one were to watch these two people sitting on a couch secluded from the world, yet in the middle of a crowded room, they would have noticed the sweetness of the girl shyly leaning over to pick from the boy's plate. They would have noticed the happiness radiating from the two of them for no particular reason. And they would have noticed how lucky these two people were to have someone to joke with, to share food with, to fight with, to know, and to...in later years...ultimately love. It wasn't hard to see with these two. They definitely would have noticed.


End file.
